Cid Kagenou/Chronology
}} First Childhood Born as Kageno Minoru, he was inspired to become a "power in the shadows" and that passion would influence the rest of his childhood. As a result, Minoru would study daily to gain different forms of knowledge, as well as master multitudes of different martial arts. The boy would continue this course of action to high school while maintaining a facade of mediocrity in public in order to hide his true potential. Secret Training During high school, Minoru would become classmates with a former actress, Nishino Akane. Although he would mostly ignore her, most notably confusing her name for months. In the meantime, he would begin attacking local biker gangs in order to experiment and improve his skills. One night, Minoru would witness a kidnapping of Akane and followed the perpetrators to their hideout while hiding his identity as the 'Stylish Badguy Slayer.' After brutally dispatching the kidnappers, he would release Akane before retiring into the night. In the aftermath, his relationship with Akane seemingly improved as he began calling her by her real name. Seeker of Magic However, in spite of his progress, Minoru began to see the limitations of his physical abilities, knowledge and skills. As such, he began efforts into researching magic as a solution to his problems. During a night session outside which involved banging his head against a tree, he mistakenly interpretated the headlights of a truck as the arrival of his long sought magic and ultimately perished after being struck by the vehicle. Reincarnation Afterwards, Minoru would discover himself reborn into another world as Cid, son of the nobel Kagenou family that has developed knights. Discovering that magic exists, Cid would secretly begin to train himself from a young age in magic, swordsmanship, and martial arts while maintaining the image of a weakling compared to his elder sister, Claire. As such, he would study and perform his duties as a noble during the day, while at night the trainee would discreetly continue his training towards his goal. Over the course of his training, Cid would perform hunts on local bandits in order to improve his skills and gather resources. Notably, he would unknowingly rescue a young Rose Oriana from a group of kidnappers one night. Rise of Shadow Garden At the age of ten, Cid would hunt down another group of bandits while experimenting with his recently developed slime suit and sword. In the aftermath, he would discover among his loot a rotting individual suffering from Demon Possession. Sensing an opportunity to further develop his magical skills, he would begin to use the body as a research subject. However to his surprise, as his magic improved, the body began to heal a normal state, revealing itself as a young female elf. Although initially reluctant to accept the girl's gratitude and vow of servitude, Cid eventually decides to recruit her into his campaign of becoming an "Eminence of Shadow." Sensing a need for motivation, the boy would fabricate a narrative about the Order of Diabolos, a secret cult that worshiped and desired the revival of the demon of the same name. Explaining the Order's manipulation of history and hidden influence over society to hide the truth about Demon Possession, Cid convinces the elf whom he names Alpha into joining his non-existent crusade, formally creating his own organization, Shadow Garden. Afterwards, Cid would shelter and train Alpha in both magic and swordsmanship for the next couple of years. Furthermore, the two would also recruit six additional members who also suffered from Demon Possession, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta & Eta. Similar to Alpha, Cid would provide them the same training, as well as reveal various knowledge from his previous life as his own. Assault on the Order Around the age of thirteen, Cid would learn that Claire had been kidnapped while he was away during one of his 'missions.' According to Beta's investigation, he learns the culprit behind his sister's capture was most probably the Order of Diabolos. However, while still under the impression the whole situation is an act, Cid nevertheless convincingly chooses a random location as the Order's hideout where Claire is imprisoned and orders Shadow Garden to move at night. Later, as the Shadow Garden assaults the base, Cid instead finds himself separated and lost in the underground tunnels. However, he ironically encounters a random bandit who in reality is Viscount Olba, an actual member of the Order of Diabolos. Their encounter leads the two to clash, however Cid is eventually able to completely defeat Olba in spite of the Viscount's enhancements from the Order's drugs. Afterwards, Shadow Garden's mission to rescue Claire was a success. In the aftermath, the girls would request a meeting with Cid to report their discoveries regarding the truth of Demon Possession and the Order of Diabolos' practices. As a result, the group had determined that they would need to leave to expand Shadow Garden's strength and influence in order to battle their enemies. Despite believing his subordinates had discovered the truth regarding the Order's existence, he nevertheless allowed them to depart but still remained resolute in reaching his goal of becoming a 'power in the shadow.' Kidnapping of the Princess At the age of fifteen, Cid would enroll into Midgar Royal Academy where he continue to maintain his image as an ordinary boy, such as befriending Hyoro and Jaga. Prior to an exam, the three agreed to a penalty game where the lowest scorer would be forced to confess Princess Alexia Midgar. However, Cid would intentionally lose to solidify his status as a background character and willingly asked out the princess with the expectation of rejection. However, to his surprise, Alexia actually accepted his confession and thus the two became a couple. In spite of his confusion and attempts to break up, Alexia would use her influence to enroll him in her swordsmanship class where he would meet Zenon Griphi, a famous instructor and suitor of Alexia. Realizing his girlfriend's intentions and true nature to avoid an engagement, he initially desired to end their relationship, but Alexia is able to easily bribe him into continuing. Despite behaving as master and servant for the next few days, the two were able to briefly bond over their ideals on swordsmanship. However, Alexia would soon disappear with Cid becoming the primary suspect. After being interrogated and tortured, he is reunited with Shadow Garden and together plan to confront the Order of Diablos, the true culprit behind the princess' abduction. After thwarting an attempt to frame him by corrupt knights, Cid, as Shadow, locates Alexia's location as Zenon, revealed to be a member of the Order, is attempting to seize her again. The two battle, however, Shadow is easily able to fend off Zenon's attacks which forces him to resort to enhancing himself with drugs. Nevertheless, the leader of Shadow Garden simply unleashes his ultimate technique and overwhelming destroys the opponent. Afterwards, Cid would meet again with Alexia who informs him that he has been cleared of all charges. Additionally, with the demise of Zenon, he no longer needs to act as her boyfriend, but she suggests that the two could continue a little longer. However, he promptly rejects the princess' proposal which causes her to retaliate by slashing him with her sword. Midgar Academy Terrorism After the incident with Princess Alexia, Cid is unwillingly entered by Hyoro into the Senbatsu Tournament, the school tournament to select a representative for the upcoming God of War Festival. Unable to withdraw his participation, his apologetic friends bring him to the Mitsugoshi Company to buy chocolate for girls. However, he quickly discovers that the company is actually under the control of Shadow Garden while being directed by Shadow Seven member Gamma. Additionally, the products are recreations derived from descriptions of various knowledge of his previous life. As the revelation disappoints him, believing he is being left out of the profits, Cid is informed of the existence of Shadow Garden impostors from the Order attacking civilians before being assigned with Nu as his supporter. Subsequently, after departing, Cid would coincidentally notice a skirmish between the impostors and Alexia before intervening as Shadow, eliminating the majority of them before leaving Nu to interrogate the last one. Afterwards, Cid would witness his friends' failure with their confessions, before randomly offering his chocolate to Sherry Barnett, a researcher examining one of the Order's artifact. Unaware of the situation, he would later be approached by an undercover Nu who informs him of her investigation's progress prior to his eventual match in the Senbatsu Tournament. Despite his initial reluctance, Cid decides to participate in his match against Rose Oriana, student council president and princess of the Oriana Kingdom, to enforce his image as a background character. Choreographing his defeat, the leader of Shadow Garden pretends to struggle during the fight before succumbing to his 'injuries' while earning the president's respect for his determination. Thereafter, he would be formally greeted by Sherry and her stepfather, Vice Principal Ruslan. Following the conclusion of the tournament, the Academy is later invaded by impostor members of Shadow Garden while sealing the students' magic. During the preliminary seizure, Cid feigns his death while protecting Rose from the terrorists, allowing him to move without hindrance. Soon encountering Sherry, he would protect and support the researcher in building an artifact to counter the Order's magic seal, while secretly eliminating several of their members, including Lex, one of the First Children. After Sherry completes the device and releases the Academy's magic, Cid, appearing as Shadow, along with Shadow Garden to support the counterattack before confronting Ruslan, revealed to be a member of the Order. Upon learning of the Vice Principal's assassination of Sherry's mother, as well as the manipulation of his stepdaughter, Shadow battles the former member of the First Children. Although Ruslan increases his strength through an ancient artifact, the eminence easily avoids his onslaught before promptly dispatching his foe. However, Sherry unfortunately arrives to witness Shadow murdering her stepfather, but the perpetrator nevertheless chooses to withhold the truth. In the aftermath, Cid encounters Sherry once more before bidding farewell as she leaves to Rawagas to achieve a goal, only able to hear her intentions by chance. Holy Ground Infiltration Invited by Alpha to visit the Holy Land, Cid travels to Lindwurm along with Rose where the right arm of Diablos is believed to be sealed. Upon arriving, the boy encounters the novelist Natsume, the pen name of Beta who has authored many pieces of literature he told from his previous life to his chagrin again, and Princess Alexia who is investigating the Church, as well as Epsilon after unknowingly disposing an Order's assassin. Following the encounters, Cid next initially observes the Trial of the Goddess from the audience, until the unexpected call of his name forces him to participate as Shadow. As a result, the Witch of Calamity, Aurora, who he nicknames Violet, is summoned as his opponent which he accepts the duel. Despite Aurora's fierce onslaught, he is able to avoid her magic before striking her down for the victory. The leader of Shadow Garden subsequently departs promptly from the area, however, he is unexpectedly summoned to the Holy Ground where he meets an imprisoned Violet again. After liberating the Witch, the two travel through her memories and fight their way towards the Center. Upon arriving, they find themselves unable to continue prior being confronted by Archbishop Nelson who attacks them with the Hero Olivie. Despite being unable to use magic, Cid manages to stall against Olivie's assault to eventually circumvent the restriction and unleash his ultimate technique, destroying Nelson and the Holy Ground in the process. In the aftermath, Cid sends his farewell to a disappearing Violet who requests that he kill her should the two ever meet before vanishing. God of War Festival As the God of War Festival approaches, Cid decides to participate in the tournament to further his goal of becoming an 'Eminence in Shadow.' With the support of Gamma and Nyuu, he adopts the identity and appearance of an unremarkable spellsword, Jimina Sehnan, before registering into the competition where he catches the attention of veteran competitor Quinton and former member of the Seven Swords of Belgata, Annerose. Following the encounters, Cid easily passes through the preliminaries before briefly encountering a conflicted Rose over her family situation. Afterwords, he would later learn that she had attempted to slay her fiancee and become a fugitive to his confusion. Nevertheless, Cid, as Jimina, would continue to proceed through the God of War tournament despite being an intentional heavy underdog, defeating notable participants such as Sure-Win Golden Dragon Goldoh Kinmeki, and later Quinton with ease to reach the quarterfinals. Prior to the final rounds of the tournament, Cid decides to search for Rose in order to avoid meeting with his sister, Claire, also one of the remaining participants of the competition. During his investigation, he receives information from Epsilon who is revealed to have become a prominent pianist for composing pieces of music from famous composers to his chagrin. Regardless, as Shadow, the notorious ringleader successfully reunites with Rose before offering his magic to support her goals which the princess accepts. Afterwards, despite his efforts, the younger sibling is still caught by Claire who insists he observe her compete from a special seating section. Understanding his lack of choice, he accepts before continuing his final preparations for the upcoming match. On the start of the final set of rounds, Cid follows through on his pledge to attend the special viewing where he meets Princess Iris Midgar, as well as the first tournament Champion, Goddess of War Beatrix, who is revealed to have a possible family connection with Alpha. Nevertheless, the impersonator sneaks away to face against Annerose who he easily outduels with his skills, earning the swordswoman's respect. In the next match, Jimina competes against the tournament favorite Iris, but effortlessly dominates the battle to claim the victory. However, upon the conclusion, Rose's suddenly arrives to confront her fiancee, only to unexpectedly assassinates Orianna's King, her father, before attempting suicide. However, revealing himself as Shadow, he convinces her to continue fighting and allows the princess fugitive to escape. As a result, Beatrix then Iris join together to confront him, but the leader of Shadow Garden skillfully overwhelms the two, displaying his formidable strength before disappearing. Red Moon Incident While celebrating with Claire over her 'victory' in the God of War Festival, Cid is coerced into joining his sister's expedition with the Magic Swordsmen Guild to defeat the Queen of Blood in Outlaw City. Sensing an opportunity to gather money, as well as participate in the upcoming legendary Red Moon event, he accepts the assignment while also recruiting Shadow Garden to partake as well. Later, after the two siblings arrive at their destination, Cid separates from his sister to explore the city when suddenly ghouls under the influence of the Red Moon begin attacking citizens. While initially observing the chaos, he briefly encounters the Vampire Hunter Milia before joining to quell the "Rampage" as Shadow, rescuing Mary, a prostitute, and Claudia, a member of the Magic Swordsmen Guild, in the process. Eventually, Shadow encounters two of Outlaw City's Monarchs, Juggernaut the Tyrant and Yukime the Enchantress, before the three depart to the Queen of Blood's Red Tower. After disposing the guard Watch Dog, the leader of Shadow Garden infiltrates the building beginning with the treasure room. Claiming hundreds of coins into his possession, Shadow then leaves to confront the Queen of Blood early, while unknowingly defeating the vampire Crimson with ease in the process. However, unable to meet the vampire proginator, the opportunist decides to withdraw for awhile before attempting another try. Fortunately, he is able to return in time to rescue his sister and allies from the revived Queen of Blood, Elizabeth. Subsequently, the two phenomenons battle against one another, however, Shadow is initially unable to counterattack against the vampire's onslaught due to the extra load of treasure in his possession. Nevertheless, after finally unloading the burden, the leader of Shadow Garden is able to overwhelm the proginator before unleashing his ultimate technique, destroying the tower but unable to retrieve his profits. Following the experience, Cid discovers that Claire has seemingly gained a mysterious power, although he believes this is her latest interest. Regardless, with the incident concluded, the two siblings depart Outlaw City after a final farewell from their vampire friends. However, Shadow would soon return to the lawless area to meet with Yuikime who offers him an enticing business opportunity. Great Trade Alliance Conflict Adopting the alias John Smith, Cid agrees to work together with Yukime to defeat both the Great Commerce Alliance and Mitsugoshi Company for a large profit. Realizing a major flaw with both entities' credit system, he convinces the seductress to manufacture counterfeit bills in order to inflate the bank notes' value, which will eventually bankrupt the companies if they are unable to exchange all of them. While the counterfeits are being produced by Yukime, Cid meanwhile reunites with Shadow Seven member Delta who joins him on a bandit hunt where the two eliminate several assassins from the Alliance by chance, one of which is also revealed to be the beastkin's sibling. Following the encounter, after briefly encountering Alexia, he is informed by the fox's subordinates, Natsu and Kanna, that the bills are finally completed and slowly being distributed into the system. Tasked with protecting the location of the operation, as John Smith, the secret agent initially drives away Rose and her Shadow Garden team before being later confronted by Delta. However, she quickly notices his identity and he is forced to use his authority to send her away on a secret mission to eliminate Juggernaut in Outlaw City in return for obeying one of her request. Despite rising concerns in Shadow Garden, he sends them an encrypted message of his confession before continuing with his guard duty. However, John's next opponent is revealed to be Alpha who eventually also identifies her master. Demanding an explanation, the elf attempts to subdue him, but Shadow is able to easily defeat his subordinate before departing. With the counterfeit's distribution almost complete, John celebrates with Yukime who reveals her history and motivation for revenge against her former fiancee and current leader of the Alliance, Gettan. While accepting her desire for retribution, John meanwhile later discovers that the enormous cache of funds the two had accumulated has disappeared to his shock and anger. Subsequently, he learns that Yukime has been captured by Gettan who he assumes as the culprit behind the theft. Locating the former lovers, John confronts Gettan while demanding the location of his spoils before easily defeating the leader of the Alliance despite the beastkin's use of supplements. Misinterpreting his adversary's final request to protect Yukime, Cid assumes the stockpile had been buried under snow and begins digging after rescuing the latter. Despite being joined by Delta, Cid is unable to reclaim his fortune and forced to deem the plan as a failure. Anticipating Alpha's displeasure of his actions, he decides to postpone meeting them until her temper has quelled, the leader of Shadow Garden decides to depart for the Oriana Kingdom to participate in the Civil War as Delta discovers something in the snow. Oriana Kingdom Civil War TBA Category:Chronology